


Ready

by JustFansHP



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: What happened after The Kiss. Maybe a bit ooc at the end but not much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! 
> 
> I'm very stressed about my writing lately because I think I'll never be able to write something good enough to reach your expectations. But maybe's just my anxiety talki ng.
> 
> Still french, still no beta
> 
> Whatever, here's a tiny OS about Sanvers.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maggie broke the kiss and Alex asked "So, you're saying that you like me? That's what I got."

And Maggie answered, with the most beautiful smile that Alex ever saw "Of course. You're not gonna go crazy on me are you?" Alex simply replied "Probably, yeah" before taking away a strand of Maggie's hair off her face and going back for a kiss with a bit more passion.  
Sadly, they got interrupted by Alex's phone buzzing in her jeans. It was a text from Kara. She opened it still in Maggie's arms.

Kara: Hey sis! Hope you're ok. Call me if you need anything but please don't drink your sadness away. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow. Love you.

Alex smiled at the text; knowing that she won't definetly drink any sadness away tonight. Because tonight, she felt happy.

"Who's that? You're very smily, should I be worried?" Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex blushed "Oh no, no. It's just Kara!"

Maggie laughed "I know, you have your "big sis" smile on. It's cute! What is she saying?"

Alex simply replied that Kara will bring her breakfast, but that she wanted to eat Maggie's pizza right know because she was starving.

They both went to the couch. Maggie with the pizza and Alex with the bears. They ate while chatting and kissing a bit too. Then, they decided to put a movie on. They simply went with Dr. No. They cuddles under a blanket. Making out more than watching the movie, until they just fell asleep, cuddling.

Alex woke up with a ray of sunshine on her face and felt Maggie's hand on her boob. It made her laugh which woke Maggie up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Alex appologized

"It's ok. It's a nice way to wake up. Hi."

Maggie kissed Alex softly.  
Alex broke the kiss for a quick hi back and went back to kissing.  
Sudenly, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Coming!" Alex yelled, then asked Maggie "Sorry, it must be Kara. Do you mind staying with us?" 

Maggie wondered "Isn't she mad at me for hurting you?"

To which Alex replied that Kara was just like a puppy, never mad long and always super excited.

Alex went to the door and Kara already started talking:  
"Hi I brought donuts. Well I ate like 5 on the way but whatever. How are you? I hope you didn't drink to much last n-... Oh hi Maggie. Didn't know you would be here."

Maggid smiled and for the first gime, Alex saw her being shy. "I... Alex invited me to stay for breakfast. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. But wait... Did you spend the night here?" Kara asked, excitement in her voice.

Alex answered to that: "Yes she did. We kissed. Watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch."

"You kissed? Oh my god! Serve me coffee and told me how it happened!" Kara was so excited.

Both Maggie and Alex laughed. Alex made coffee while they told Kara the full story.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Kara hugged them after the story. "Just don't do creepy stuff around me or at the DEO!" They all laughed.  
Alex was, for the first time, really happy, with her girlfriend and her sister. She knew there was a lot coming, probably a lot of ups and down but Alex was ready to face them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you next time maybe!


End file.
